The New Führer
by Predator7
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman a JASDF pilot dies in an accident however because of that he gained the mission to go back into the past. However what he did not expect was that the place where he would be reincarnated would historically be one of the most notorious place in history...The Third Reich.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfic remember Sky Wolf...? Yeah, I used your review and made a story on that. Not exactly mine, just read the original in Chinese and made a parody off it.**

 **Guys, don't worry about the Prologue...**

 **That's not where the story starts...ok...maybe it does.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 1]**

* * *

'Join the Military they said,'

'It will be fun the said,' I muttered for the hundredth time as I checked the seal of the oxygen mask over my mouth, saluted the catapult officer on the deck to my Right and then placed my Gloved left hand on the Throttle of my F/A-18 Hornet.

And reluctantly fighting back my instincts wrapped my right hand around the 'Towel Rack' a metal handgrip high on the canopy in front of my head.

Any pilot's natural instinct when going airborne is to keep his hands on the controls of the aircraft, but carrier rules were different.

The carrier catapult would shove your body hard against the seat and there was a huge chance that If the person's hands were holding on to the stick there was a huge possibility that his hands would fly back with the high G-Forces and pull the stick back with him and pitch the airplane up, up and out of control….

So I had to hold on the towel rack while waiting to be shot like a stone from a slingshot.

To my Immediate right Major Jack "Gnasher" Carlo in his Super Hornet, callsign "Magic 2-1" sprang forward towards the bow ahead of the streaming catapult track and flame red engines. He was flying a second later and then banking towards the left, climbed into the beautiful clear skies.

And then I got moving.

No literally….Really moving.

My plane went from 0 to 165 miles per hour in two seconds along a 300 foot long track towards the end of the carrier. My helmet pressed into the headrest and my right hand gripping the towel rack pulled back, but I waited to feel the thump of my nose wheel popping up at the end of the deck.

As the thump came I was over the water, being hurled screaming from the deck with no control over my aircraft.

Quickly reaching for the stick I pulled my nose up slightly and banked gently to the left for a clearing run.

"This Fish is airborne." I said coolly into my inter flight comm radio letting Gnasher know I was in the air and flying.

* * *

The USS Ronald Regan had been patrolling the Taiwan Strait for 4 days along with several Taiwanese Gunships and because of this Chinese fighters began harassing Taiwanese fighters.

And we of course the JASDF…on constitution defying orders were forced to join in.

We were grouped together with the Americans who were there under the useless guise of "Being invited to make a Port call" and "Training the Japanese Pilots" and so I was forced to tag and be the wingman of Major Gnasher and had flown at least one sortie with him on each day.

Seriously I wanted to just grab a plane and run…..

But would be either gunned down or shot down even before I had reached an Angel.

My blood pressure was alright due to most of the flights being in the day, but….

It had spiked a few times from close encounters with Chinese fighters. We had been patrolling a sector just offshore of Taipei at the northern part of the Island.

ROC or Republic of China's F-16 flew the rest of the sorties along the rest of the Island and they like us, the ones from the Regan were careful not to cross into Chinese territory.

If only someone could teach topography to the Chinese….the Chinese seem to have no idea where their territory ended…

Oh wait, this whole conflict was because of the territory issue….

2 months ago the Chinese president announced that The South China Sea was their territory and will not tolerate any other country's Naval forces on their turf and began expanding their reach.

And they were pretty serious about it…

2 days ago we received reports of the Chinese landing their troops on many uninhabited islands and several inhabited ones as well and they had also attacked and sunk several Taiwanese gunships as well as clamping down and cutting off Vietnam's navy.

And some times in the past 4 days several PLAAF planes had taken off from their air bases in Fuzhou and headed towards the centerline. A dozen times their panes had actually got a locked on to several of the American, Taiwanese….or our planes.

These spikes were considered aggressive but even more aggressive were three cases where a flight of Chinese Z-5's actually flew over the centerline for a good 20 miles and then returned back.

Even when all of this was happening I still couldn't understand why we were forced to patrol along with the Americans.

Ah, yes it was because half of the squadron agreed to get "LIVE COMBAT EXPERIENCE"…

If you want to get shot down by an AARAM missile be my guest.

* * *

We were sent to our patrol areas by a naval flight officer relaxing his ass off in the Regan's Combat Information Center also known as CIVIC and received information from another controller sitting in the back of a E2-C Hawkeye airborne early warning aircraft patrolling far east of the strait and kept an eye on the region with their powerful radar and computers.

Once at station, we flew in a racetrack pattern at 20 angels over the water.

I moved my throttle loosely to stay in a combat formation with my flight lead and monitored my radar and listened to the Comms from the CIVIC and the Hawkeye.

'Relax' I reassured myself 'It will be another quiet day'. I looked around and admired the scenery.

There was nothing but some broken clouds below me but the rest was the clear blue sky. I could see bits of the Chinese mainland when we moved towards the north and could make out Tapei and some other cities on Taiwan anytime the clouds broke up a bit.

I had just turned south following Gnasher when the flight comms came up with a transmission from the Global Hawk.

"Contact bull's eye, Zero-four-zero, forty five miles, heading south-west, single group, two bogeys, south-east of Putian, heading Two-One-Zero, Appear to be heading towards the strait."

Gnasher's voice came over the headset, "Comming our way brother."

"Do you think we will end up in a fight?" I answered back because no matter what they, mainly Writers and politicians mostly, say I was actually nervous.

We had heard this kind of notifications over the past few days and nearly every time it was us, whose sector was infiltrated and then we raced towards them, they banked and raced back towards the centerline.

Not to mention it was quite frustrating.

Gnasher acknowledged the Global Hawk and then as we watched the radar, CIVIC came back on and informed us that two more bogey's were headed towards the sector just south of us.

That sector from what I remembered was patrolled by two ROC fighters who got their info from the Global Hawk as well.

"Magic-two-two, lets descend to 15 angels and move closer towards them in case they attempt an incursion," Gnashed said to me from the headset.

"Roger that," I followed him and then following his descend turned. I don't think that they will do anything other than what they had been doing for the past days.

But...

I also knew that he was experienced and wise enough to not be caught with his pants down if the Chinese decided to cross into the Taiwanese territory.

"Flight Magic, bogeys zero-Four-zero, climbing." CIVIC notified us.

A second the Global Hawk notified us that the bogeys in the south sector were following a similar flight path as well.

"Do you think this may be coordinated?" Gnasher asked me over the comms.

"Maybe, It's a bit different from what they've been doing…what do you think they're doing?" I replied and asked my own question while we were moving towards them.

"We're about to find out." Oh crap….that's a flag.

We pulled out of the descend and raced to intercept them. Even at this point I didn't think they would do anything else. That's when the CIVIC officer came back.

"Attention Flight magic, four more contacts taking off from Fuzhou, heading towards the strait"

Now…we have a problem….A BIG PROBLEM.

I've got 2 fighters heading towards us and 2 fighters threatening the sector just south of us and another four unknown fighters heading in behind the group just approaching us.

CIVIC replied that there were two flights of American and Japanese fighters finishing refueling and will be sending towards our sector just in case.

'Not that they will reach in time'

It would take them at least 9 minutes to reach this place at max speed.

"Fish, I've got the bogeys on radar do you tally?"

I clicked a button from among the three hundred and thirty switches in my cockpit which removed most of the display from my HUD and peered out into the clouds trying to find them.

"Negative." I replied but kept looking.

"Alright, let's fly at a twenty degree offset to show them we aren't threatening them."

"Roger that." I replied and tipped my plane so that our nose was no longer pointing towards them.

Within a few second I knew something was wrong and reported it.

"Bogey's are jinxing left and moving to intercept."

"Motherfuckers!" Gnasher replied back and I felt a bit of terror.

The two Chinese fighters were now pointing their noses towards the centerline and heading towards us. That meant they were pointing their weapons directly at our planes.

"Turn towards three-forty, let's pull away from them."

However now at 15,000 feet and twelve hundred miles an hour things were about to get serious….

Extremely….serious.

"Spike." reported Gnasher, meaning one of the bogey's had locked on to him.

I heard the spike warning for my plane a moment later.

"Spike, these guys aren't here for a Take out,"

Gnasher then spoke the next words with grave seriousness.

"Magic Two-Two master arm on."

"Roger that sir." I said and flipped my master arm on ensuring all of my plane's weaponry was now hot and an Air to Air missile was available for me to fire In case…

…Shit went down.

Global Hawk reported back that the ROC fighters had reported spike as well.

I looked around using the "Jay-Mikes" as the Americans call it, which is basically a visor enabling me to see the area around me. I spotted two black streaks heading in our direction from the direction of the centerline.

"Magic Two-Two, two bandits heading from our 2'o'clock."

Suddenly they turned away and headed away from us and Gnasher exclaimed.

"Looks like it's our lucky day." I just heaved an exhausted sigh.

"Flight Magic, Bogey's are turning back. Continue your patrol."

I wiped off a nonexistent sweat off my face…oh well…Looks like I live another day.

The two planes continued their patrol when suddenly something suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of them.

The Object looked like a Man-made cigar, it was a hundred meters long and had a shiny metallic luster to it with small blue lines running along the side of the object.

Normally they would look at it in awe, however right now they were about the crash into the thing at twelve hundred miles per hour.

"What the fuck…? Evade!" Gnasher yelled before yanking his stick send sending his plane away from the strange object. However Hachiman was less lucky.

At the moment of collision, Hachiman felt that time had stopped. The movement of his plane and the object became very slow.

He then noticed that his Hornet never actually touched the plane, but rather began to break apart a few meters away from it.

He looked on as the nose of the plane collided and then began to bend from Impact. It was like an egg was thrown against a rock. The nose collapsed and then it was the windshield.

He saw the bulletproof glass smash into countless pieces of diamonds. He saw the stick pierce into his abdomen and the dashboard twist into strange shapes. Falling forward the countless pieces of glass cut at his harness and rubber tubes and then at his body. He could see blood seep out from the wounds imposed on your body.

He couldn't feel anything as he saw the cold steel tearing through his body and the cockpit collapsing on him. The surroundings slowly darkened turning into a blur and then he sank into darkness.

* * *

The airmen abroad the Global Hawk and the Regan were shocked when suddenly one of the two signals from Flight Magic disappeared.

"MAGIC 2-2 IS DOWN! I REPEAT MAGIC 2-2 IS DOWN!"

Before the airmen could come to a decision the Global Hawk operator suddenly barged in.

"WARNING! ENEMY FIGHTERS ARE TURNING BACK! I REPEAT ENEMY FIGHTERS ARE TURNING BACK!"

"MAGIC 2-1. INTERCEPT THE ENEMY. WE ARE SENDING YOU IMMEDIATE REINFORCEMENTS. YOU MUST DELAY THEM!" The Air boss yelled before the control room turned into chaos.

* * *

 **[A Week Later]**

* * *

"Today the JSDF released an official statement over the death of JASDF pilot Hikigaya Hachiman who was killed in mysterious circumstances. However most experts believe that this is just an attempt to justify their operations and push Japan into a War. "

"The F/A-18 Hornet pilot who along with several other pilots were undergoing joint training sessions with the American Pilots abroad the USS Ronald Regan when during a routinely patrol mission after encountering a Chinese Patrol group was shot down mysteriously. Both the Americans and JASDF have confirmed that he was not in combat at that time but was returning back from Patrol,"

"Though some experts believe that it could have been a machine malfunction that lead to his death, most military officials believes, the Chinese attack immediately after his plane exploding was too much of a coincidence."

"His death turned the already volatile situation in the South China Sea into absolute mayhem with the Air forces of China, Vietnam, ROC, India and America engaging in sorties all over the South China seas and Eastern Asian Mainland."

"US President Donald Trump, brutally slammed Chinese Emperor Xi Jinping and called for worldwide sanctions against China following the recent skirmishes. He has also threatened military action against both China and its Ally North Korea if the situation in the South China seas continues."

"Meanwhile, the JASDF also released the statement that both the plane and the pilot's body were lost at sea and offered their condolences to the pilot's family. Hikigaya Hachiman is survived by his parents and his younger sister."

"In other news, due to the…"

Officially the search had ended but in reality, the plane had been recovered…

But what puzzled the experts was that the pilot's body was missing from the plane. And no matter how much effort they put into thinking of a suitable reason they could not come up with a way to explain it.

In the end, the case was abandoned altogether and the wreckage was put away for cold storage.

And so ended the story of Hikigaya hachiman.

….or did it…?

* * *

 **Well…did say there was nothing to see….**

 **Onto the next chapter….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok...He isn't dead OK...?**

* * *

 **[Chapter 2]**

* * *

Darkness, endless darkness...is this death...?

Well...I can still think...

And...it's getting very boring in here...

Does this happen every time you die...?

What will I get when I wake up...?

Some old man who offers me an apology and gives me superpowers as an aplogy...? I guess I can also ask him to let me take my plane...?

With my Hornet in another world...nah...that sounds ridiculous...

Or maybe some sort of busty and bitchy goddess who throws me in some fantasy world...

I wonder what actually happened back then...what was that thing...

Maybe a spaceship...? Aliens...?

Well...it's not my problem now...I'm dead...

Dead...

Dead...huh...?

I wonder if I hadn't joined the military...where would I be...?

Ah...yes...A homeless man on the streets...

Friends...?

Those turncoats...

I remember back to my time in High School...that dark period of my life...

For a brief moment I thought I had found something...

...something genuine

As it turned out...that genuine thing was nothing but a lie...

Both of them...were liars...

It was the Military that saved me...

With that, I had the opportunity to get away from the hell that was Chiba...

Speaking of hell...I wonder If I'm heading there...?

Hmm, maybe I'll get a first class seat there, considering all the things that I've done...

Well...I just hope...God or not...Someone get me out of here...

"Connect the next one..." What was that...?

"Done, his hearing should be restored. Hey can you hear us...?" Someone spoke.

"He can't respond. We haven't restored his vision or his sensory receptors you fool. AI resume restoration," The first voice said and the world immediately fell silent.

Then a slow thud was heard. Then another...I could now hear voices, vague and muffled but they were there. I could also make out the sound of various machinery and a lot of other unfamiliar sounds.

"Looks like he's getting better. I can now sense more brain activity. He should be able to restore his consciousness."

Are they talking about me...? Wait...could I be reincarnated...?

"Excuse me, is this the afterlife...?" I wasn't shocked that I could speak again after so long. I was shocked on the fact that it did not even sound like my voice at all. Instead of sounding human, it sounded more mechanical...like a Robot.

Right after I spoke, the whole room became silent. Then after a couple of seconds, the entire room burst into cheers. "Great, he woke up and thank God." "My god, he finally survived, fantastic." "I really didn't expect it to work, HA Ha."

"You finally woke up! I thought that it was some sort of problem. If you had an issue, we really would not know what to do." It was the voice of a excited middle age man.

"Uh, I do appreciate the fact that you are happy but why I can't feel anything either nor move. Am I paralyzed?"

"Oh? You can't see yet?" His voice now became calm.

"Yes, I can't see anything, except for me hearing, all of my senses are blocked."

That middle-aged man then shouted, "Fitz! What did you do now...? Why is he blind, did you insert the wrong cord?"

"It seems that there was a small issue, I should be fixed soon, please wait a little longer. Your current situation is very special, it will be difficult for me to explain it to you," Wow that sounded like a call centre technician...

Then the man roared again, "FITZ!" Then a younger voice replied, "Well, I know where the problem lies. It should be that the two adapters were reversed, the drawings were wrong, it wasn't my fault."

"Whatever, hurry it up."

"It's done."

The in front of my eyes was a sudden burst of light. It then slowly darkened. And then returned to the normal brightness, a variety of colours appeared, ranging from fuzzy to clear. And then I could see.

I then focused on his surroundings, looking at everything

It was a relatively small room, the floor was painted green, ceilings were ceramic white. The walls looked like they were made of metal and reflected a soft metallic-silver. Along the wall were a lot of transparent glass, with countless complex patterns and figures appearing on the glass.

"I'm not on earth...that's for sure..."

I looked at the people in front of me, they all looked quite ordinary but their skin seems very pale. It seems that they rarely see the sun. They were wearing gray robes and on everyone's chest was a round badge. After looking carefully, it looked like a map of the world. Above the badge was a white crest and it also had a series of numbers.

Looks like they all are part of some sort of Organization.

However, the equipment in the room is way too advanced for earth standards...

What is going on...?

"Well, you said that you would explain everything to me." I said focusing on the middle age man.

"Before explaining, I would like to ask you, are you sure you can see correctly?"

"Of course, I see very clearly, what does this have to do with explaining the situation?"

"Oh, that's good then." The middle-aged man then made a gesture and immediately the console turned towards me. The middle-aged man pressed a button and a picture appeared on the glass console.

"Wait a minute that's..." I could not help but exclaim loudly. The picture on the screen was something that I knew...

It was the thing that I crashed into...

"That's it, that's the thing I collided with. It suddenly appeared in front of me out of nowhere. What exactly is this thing?"

The middle-aged replied, "This patrol ship is called the 'Waverider' and we are the Time masters. The Governmental body responsible for managing time and space travel,"

Time masters...?

"You mean...this is a time ship...? You're telling me that you are from the future and, and I was killed by a patrol ship?" Having seen too many Si-fi films I made the wild guess.

That middle-aged look apologetic, and then replied, "The whole thing was completely an accident. We were carrying out an important task of confidentiality. However, as we were traveling through Space and Time, we were hit by an energy storm,"

"It order to dodge it, we had to quickly force open a crack...and then slipped into your time,"

"However, we didn't expect that just as we exited, we hit you. Your plane was only able to barely soften your impact. However, nevertheless it still crumpled like paper. Due to the suddenness of the event, and the fact that our AI had never experience such a thing before. It judged that you were launching an attack on the ship, so it increased the shield output, and it just so happened that you crashed into that shield."

"A Suicide attack?" ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS...?

"Wait, I recall that I was torn to pieces by the debris. I should have died on the spot; how am I still alive?"

Then the middle-aged man said somewhat shamefully, "We knew at the moment of impact that there was a problem, but we could not think of a remedy in time. According to our rules, we immediately started your rescue."

"However...because various parts of your body had sustained too much damage, there was no point in rescuing them. So, we did what we could with your still complete brain."

"We temporarily put your brain into a life-sustaining system. We were waiting for you to wake up. Now you are relying on this system to communicate with me."

"You mean to say...I am just a brain...?"

"It's like Stein's Gate...your consciousness and memories are still alive...and you're talking to us through a computer..." The younger man butted in but stopped when the middle age man stared at him blankly.

"Can't you send me back...? I mean you people have a time ship...?"

The middle-aged man hesitated and then said, "I'm sorry but you cannot go back to where you came from,"

"WHY...?"

"Because you have already died, you have been removed from the timeline. According to the rules we cannot send you back,"

"But didn't you save me...?"

"I theory we broke the law by saving you. You should have died in the crash, but if we hadn't saved you we would be punished for causing your death."

"So...you're screwed either way...?" The man smiled wryly.

"So...will I stay like this forever...?"

"No, we have found a solution for you...but it is slightly complicated." The man looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

Normally I would have ignored him or refused him blankly but right now I had no choice.

"I'm willing to hear it..." At least you should know which window of hell you will report to.

The man cleared his throat and then started to speak.

"In the 41st century when the world had gone through another world war and a World Government was set up. We detected the presence of a parallel timeline via detection of a temporal branch. In order to avoid temporal resonance from the timelines contacting, we and the government decided to close all channels into that space."

"However, the channel could not be completely closed. If the alternate branch timeline establishes contact with the main timeline, then temporal resonance could occur at any time. Thus, changing history and endangering humanity's survival."

"We found out through our investigations that an unknown group had made a unauthorized time jump and meddled with the past resulting in the change in timelines. Though the government captured the members the timeline was changed as one of them member had become part of the other time line,"

"As a result we could not just capture them and bring them back..."

"Do you get what I am trying to say...?" The man paused. Maybe because I was just a brain that I could guess what he was going to say...

"We will send you back in time to take their place."

That's gonna be a pain...

* * *

 **One more chapter before I pass out...**

 **Apparently I cannot think straight now...hence the bad language and situation...hic...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter before I pass out...**

* * *

 **[Chapter 3]**

* * *

"So, you want to use me as a replacement for that person...?" I asked him not believe what he was saying...

"You do realise that I am just a brain..."

"Do now worry, we have prepared an artificial body for you. We can directly transplant your brain and pass your consciousness to your new body."

"And If I just chose not to go back in time...?"

"I don't think you have any choice sir, us saving you can be considered a favour. And this way you will be able to live a life again."

If you have never seen someone give you the carrot and the stick in one sentence look no further...

The Middle age man had spoken the truth...

If he wanted he could easily shut me down...And his offer also was a bit tempting.

"What do I have to do...?"

"You just have to do some simple things...you will just have to take over that person body. He has set up some sort of Becon which sends out constant signals making the two timelines resonate. If it happens then both the timelines will merge together which will lead to utter destruction."

"Is that your theory or hypothesis...?"

"It is the grim future..."

"Sounds like it will be very difficult,"

"It's not that hard, you just have to stop the transmission and prevent any connection between the timelines and don't worry what you will do in that timeline will have no effect on this one...so you can do as you please."

"However, after this...Hikigaya Hachiman will no longer exist. You will become that person and will be him forever."

"And don't worry about the memories, this will be like one of those Wuxia stories where you are reincarnated in another body. You will easily get all of his memories." The younger one chirped in but this time the middle age man furrowed his brows.

"You have said enough, now get out." The younger one frowned and then left the room. The middle age man then touched the console again and then another screen opened in front of me. In it was floating a naked human body, however it lacked any sort of features.

"This is your new body. Don't worry it's a genuine body grown in a culture tank. It just lacks the brain. We can easily transplant your brain at that moment."

"If you agree we can immediately begin the operation." The man said and then waited for my response.

"That is not me, this is not my body. If you put this body on you will not continue being yourself. My past will cease to exist. I will disappear from this world."

Then another voice within me answered as if comforting me, "This is the new life you wanted, right?"

"The life you never got. The life your family, the life those two never gave you."

"You can achieve your ambitions and ideals with this body. Although the appearance has changed, you should know who you are, where you come from. Your heart is still your own, the shell of a body cannot change your ideals."

"I will still be Hikigaya Hachiman." I had my answer.

* * *

"Are you ready...?" The middle age man said as he was standing in front of the console.

"I will be severing your sensory connection. Afterwards your consciousness will be transferred to your new body. We will then immediately Time-jump and then arrest the person. You will then take his place in the timeline and then after assimilating his memories locate the Beacon,"

I Took a deep breath, metaphorically and then opened my mouth, "Can I ask one thing...? What's your name...?"

The Middle age man smiled, "Though you would never ask. It's Blitz. Blitz Walker,"

"Well then, Mr Walker, I hope we can meet again."

"Don't worry Mr Hikigaya Hachiman. We will meet again...oh no, I should now call you...Brigadier General Rudolf Hess." The man said while laughing.

"Wait what...?" I muttered before darkness engulfed me.

* * *

"Get ready, we will resume the space time in a minute." Walker's voice echoed in my mind. I could new feel my new body, if I had to describe it felt stronger and taller. Though I could not see anything his voice kept talking.

"We have copied all of the target's memories and will be inserting it into your mind directly. Also, I will be providing you with all other information about this time period along with some useful information that will help you survive and fit in,"

"All this will take a few minutes as the amount of data and information is huge and will be directly inserted into your brain. However once completed, you will more or less have every bit of information about this time period and your surroundings,"

"Please located the beacon and destroy it. The Fate of Humanity lies in your hands."

"Good Luck."

Immediately afterwards a huge amount of information started to enter my brain. I found that I could grasp some of it but whenever I did that a sharp pain arose in my forehead.

After a few minutes the torrent of information stopped and the pain in my head receded.

I slowly began to make sense of the information that I had got from the person who I had taken the place of...

At first I was excited, but then the excitement was replaced by shock and horror...

I could not believe what I had become...

"Brigadier General...Are you alright...?" A voice suddenly spoke out. The language he spoke in was unfamiliar and strange but I was able to understand what he was saying.

"Perhaps he is frightened...?" A jolly voice suddenly spoke up and I opened my eyes.

It was a small office room, there was a desk on the left and on the right was a sofa leaning against the wall. There were three people sitting in front of me, one of them was sitting in front of me while the other two were wearing two black military uniforms.

"Sir Rudolf, are you feeling unwell...?" The man sitting in front of me asked but my gaze fell on the huge flag hung on the wall like a decoration.

I could do nothing but stare at it...

I was honestly an Idiot...the worst kind...

I had forgotten to actually ask who the person was...

Now it seems like my incompetence had come back to bite me in the ass...

It wasn't because the person I had replaced was a bad person...

It was even worse...

I could only berate myself as I stared at the Swastika...

The Symbol of the Nazi Party...

And who was the person I had replaced...?

He was Brigadier General Rudolf Hess, Deputy Führer of Nazi Germany.

* * *

 ***YAWN***

 **Oh well...Fandick i hope you were happy...**

 **Don't worry I got something planned...**

 **I have the full skeleton for the story.**

 **That's the reason that I was asking you all about how to write a story...I think I can follow this to the end...**

 **Also...does anyone have the archived files of Pan-san's stories...?**

 **I think they're gone...Anyone has them...? I only got Volume-13...**

 **If you do have please PM me or drop a review that you do...Thank you.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Cheers mates! Hic!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay...Chapter 4...**

 ***deflates***

 **So...yeah Senpai2342 actually raised a very good question.**

 **Did Hachiman reincarnate...or did he travel to alternate reality...?**

 **I mean...he did get a new body in another world...so I do believe...It count as a Reincarnation.**

 **Anontmhfam, mate I'm writing this for the people who haven't even touched Mein Kampf ever in their life. So Senpai2342 don't worry you don't need to read it.**

 **Well let's start.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 4]**

* * *

The Nazi party...

It was one of History's most brutal and notorious regimes that ever existed in history. During its existence it was responsible for the start of the Second World War and the death of Millions of Jews.

And now, I was the person who was second in command of it.

Theoretically at least...

The real power still lied with the head of the Party.

Adolf Hitler.

I had never paid attention to history lessons but this part of history was something that Japan was personally involved it.

Or should I say...Imperial Japan.

Like Hitler who was obsessed with the domination of the German Aryan race, Japan too believed that they were the dominant race and aggressively enacted on it. Imperial Japan too wasn't all innocent, I have heard of the concentration camps where the Chinese and Korean civilians were brutally massacred.

Though our country tried to hide that part of history, the thing that it did could not be easily forgotten by the other countries.

That was one of the reasons that both Korea and China were extremely uncooperative. And also the reasons Anti-Japanese sentiments are still high there...

I should have known better...

Whenever something appears to be too good to be true it mostly isn't.

"General are you alright...?" The person sitting in front of me spoke in a concerned voice. Oh almost forgot about these people...

The person with the black hair sitting in front of me is Major Hans, my Adjutant. In the memories of the person I replaced, he was perhaps the only good natured person that I had under me...

Speaking of which...

Brigadier General Rudolf Hess. He was the person whom the fugitive had replaced.

From the memories that I had inherited from the person, he wasn't the original Rudolf Hess who by nature was perhaps one of the only Nazis who was genuinely good.

The fugitive had gone to the past and killed the Original Rudolf Hess, and taking his place had supported Hitler to the position of Chancellor of Germany.

And he did not do it while remaining low key.

From the memories and information of our timeline that Walker provided me. I found that the fugitive had changed history several times. The first one was the time when he met Hitler during the period when he was recovering from his injuries, sustained in combat.

It was during this time that the First World War got over and Germany had to sign the Treaty of Versailles. The imposter Rudolf met with Hitler and then incited him, it was there that he planted the seeds of hatred in Hitler who then grew to hate the Jews.

The second time was during the Bravian uprising. In our world Hitler once tried to copy Mussolini and attempted an armed uprising against the government. But due to Hitler not being popular and him being an unknown commoner, the uprising was quickly crushed, brutally.

However, due to Rudolf's doing, Hitler actually succeeded in turning most of the Bravian leaders and with their, The Police's and the Armed forces support managed to topple the government.

This not only led to Hitler gaining power much earlier but this also solidified Rudolf's place. As the person who had managed to get Hitler to the top, he became Hitler's closest confidant and obtained the post of Deputy Führer.

And in the following years from his knowledge from the Future he managed to turn the state of Germany. From being a bankrupt and ruined state, Germany was turned back into the armed state it once used to be.

However, not all was daises and roses.

Under his command, Germany began to slowly clamp down on the Jews.

Along with the support of Gobbels, he poisoned the Germans to hate the Jews. He gave the orders for the creation of the Ghettos and also ordered the construction of the concentration camps. In fact recently, after the Invasion of Poland, he had been planning a massacre of the Polish Jews.

I felt extremely depressed after seeing and reliving all of his memories.

Even though it wasn't me who ordered that, it was still my responsibility as I had inherited his body.

"It seems like the Brigadier General is too scared to speak, Ha Ha," An SS Lieutenant who was sitting on the sofa laughed.

"How dare you! The Deputy Head is the Pride of the Empire. How can he be scared by these British planes," The second SS lieutenant angrily berated the first one.

What planes was he talking about...?

Well, this person was currently travelling towards the German lines in France to give a battle tour. He would just awards a few medals, speak a few propaganda laced speeches and then go back to Berlin.

What he didn't expect was that he would encounter a squadron of British fighters. However he wasn't alone, He was being provided with a protection of a squadron of Me 109's who were currently desperately fighting to keep the British spitfires off his plane as they tried to fight their way to the German airspace.

Suddenly a violent shockwave shook the plane as a burst of Machine gun fire flew past the plane. I had to hold on the desk and my chair as the plane adjusted itself after the shock.

My subordinates also grabbed the handrails as they tried to keep their balance.

"Lieutenant Frank, what is the current situation...?" I searched through me memories recalled his name. Seeing me back to normal Major Hans gave a relieved sigh while Lieutenant Frank parted the curtains covering the windows and looked outside.

"My God...that was one of ours," He stared outside and then looked back and shook his head.

"There was no parachute." He said solemnly and I felt sick to the core.

"Reporting to Deputy, we are currently surrounded by two squadrons of British fighter. Our escort are engaging them as we speak but we are outnumbered,"

He was about to say more before the other Lieutenant suddenly yelled, "GET DOWN!" and then fell upon the floor.

Hours of being chased by the CO in the boot camp paid off as I instantly threw myself to the ground. The other two also jumped down and lay on the floor following that.

Seconds later, the sounds of bullets hitting and penetrating the cabin of the plane. Like the sound of rain falling on a metal roof the bullets hit the metal body of the plane and passed through the body. The wood cabin and my desk were hit sending pieces of wood flying everywhere.

The cabin was in chaos with bullets flying everywhere and finally after a few seconds of this madness we heard the sound of a plane roaring past and the bullets finally stopped.

"You three alright...?" I slowly raised my head and got up on my feet, I looked around at the three of them who stood up.

"Deputy, you're hit...!" Hans suddenly rushed up to me and offered me a handkerchief. I felt around and finally felt a warm liquid near my chin.

Strangely I couldn't feel any pain. I took his handkerchief and swabbed at my wound.

"It's alright Deputy, it was just a wood fragment." SS lieutenant Rundolf said after examining my injury.

"I'm find Hans," I said to the Major was panicking over my injury, "Go check in the back if anyone is hurt."

"Yes Sir," Hans was about to go to the rear of the plane when I felt that the plane was tilting. I slowly looked at the trail of bullet holes on the Cabin and then realised that they lead to the cockpit of the plane.

I have a very bad feeling about this.

I carefully moved towards the door and tried to open it but it didn't budge. The tilt was now noticeable as the plane had now tilted towards the left. I could even hear some of the crew scream in terror.

"We're going down!" Hans screamed as he tried to grab onto anything he could find.

"We have to open this door!" I looked towards the three officers who snapped out of their scared state and quickly moved next to me.

We mustered all our strength and forced the door open. And the scene behind was something that I feared.

The cabin was a mess with the glass riddled with bullets. The Machine gun was complete gone leaving behind a huge hole. The crew was covered in blood, the Bomber's lied on his seat sideways while the Pilot was on his seat riddled with bullets while the navigator was sprawled on his charts, dead.

Lucky shot.

I immediately rushed forward and dragged the pilot's body out of his seat. I then strapped the safety belt and grabbed the controls.

Even though I had no Idea which plane this was or how to fly it, the fundamental flight controls were still the same, then or now. I pulled on the stick towards me and tried to stabilise the plane.

"Frank, grab his headphones and give then to me." I said as I tried to control the plane.

Frank dragged the pilot's body back into the cabin and returned with both the headphone and his flight goggles. As I could not take my hands off the controls I had him put them on me.

"Deputy, the Pilot was still alive. Hans is tending to him now," I nodded and finally after a few moments managed to turn the nose of the plane upwards.

"Thank God!" Frank said as cheers broke out in the plane.

I took the moment to check out the cockpit. The dashboard was already busted and the altitude and other gauges were broken.

Oh well...why does my life keep getting worse.

As I turned my attention to the comms, the Me 109 squadron returned and flew next to the plane. A transmission came from the leader of the squadron,"Green-1 come in this is Red-1."

"Red-1, this is Green-1 we read you over." I picked up the comms and pressed the button to respond.

"You are not Hansen, who are you...?" The voice replied back with suspicion.

"This is Brigadier General Rudolf Hess. Hansen is badly injured, I am flying the plane," I clearly stated my identity. If I had to get out of here alive, I had to do anything.

"Oh G-General...?! I am Luftwaffe Lieutenant Col. Wolfe. How can I help you..?" The man immediately replied back in an apologetic tone.

"My plane is heavily damaged. I want you to observe my plane and tell me the damage report,"

"Understood General!" After a few minutes with the Me 109 passing over my plane he came back.

"I have bad news General. You are leaking fuel, your tail rudder is damaged and your engine is almost dead. You plane is badly damaged and it can fall apart any time," He said in a flat tone.

"And the good news...?" I asked.

"The German lines are close by, however you should turn your heading. They are behind us."

"Col. Wolfe lead the way. I will follow you."

"As you command General,"

I took a few moments and looked back. Frank was standing there while looking at me with eyes full of respect.

"General I didn't know you could fly a plane," I was about to reply when Col. Wolfe came back.

"General, I have contacted the German Army, but I'm not sure if they will be of any help. Their lines seem to be very active. It seems that they are engaging the British right now."

Huh, why are they fighting the British here...? Weren't they supposed to fight a long time later...?

"Col. What is the date today...?" I asked.

"What General...?"

"I'm asking you about today's date...?"

"Oh, General its May 21, 1940."

I immediately dug through the information trove and immediately found what I was looking for.

"Bloody Battle of Arras..." I sucked in a breath of cold air as the information about the battle flew in my head.

It was an allied counterattack against the flank of the German army, near the town of Arras. Not only did this lead to a large tank battle between the British and German Panzer units but it also became a stepping stone for another German Hero.

Erwin Rommel.

Further thought were interrupted as the engine on the right wing which was damaged suddenly made strange noises and then black smoke started to spew out of it and the plane started to shake.

"Wolfe we cannot hold on any longer, i need to land immediately." As I said this I slowly pulled the stick away leading to the place diving slowly.

"General you cannot land here. Our forces are engaging the British right now below us. You have to land in our territory,"

"WE HAVE NO CHOICE!" I ended up hollering into the comms and then looked back at Frank.

"Alert the crew. Prepare for a crash landing." Frank saluted and then rushed back into the cabin.

Now that I was at a low altitude I could make out tanks and other things on the ground. I could see the artillery positions as I passed over them with a few guns firing their load towards the German lines.

"General, I have calculated you're flight path. If you are lucky you can land near the German lines,"

I had no other choice, other than preventing the plane from falling I had no idea on how to control the plane.

The plane was now so close to the ground that I could make out the figures of the Infantry on the ground, though some of them dove for cover on seeing the plane pass over them the Machine gunners immediately opened fire on the place and seeing them others joined in.

Even though none of them hit, it was still nerve-wracking to see tracer rounds flash around the plane.

The Me 109 suddenly broke away from the escort and dived towards the ground. With their Machineguns and Cannons blazing they cleared up the area in front of me clearing off anyone who tried to fire on my plane.

I finally saw a open patch of ground and began preparing for landing but before that I pulled out the mike and addressed the crew of my plane.

"ALL CREW PREPARE FOR CRASH LANDING! I KNOW THIS IS SUDDEN BUT IF WE DON'T MAKE IT OUT. KNOW THAT I WAS GRATEFUL FOR YOU PEOPLE FOR FLYING WITH ME."

A moment later several voices rang out in the plane.

"SEIG HEIL!" "HEIL HITLER!" "LONG LIVE THE REICH!"

...maybe I should just crash the fucking plane.

* * *

 **Oh well...sorry mates. I was planning to write this earlier but a problem came up. Sorry Armantus I was planning to make this a longer chapter but I just couldn't write things up in that short of a time.**

 **It seems that I will be delayed again, a series of tests...trying to get into medical college.**

 **Got Discharged, my service is over...**

 **Oh well...don't worry unlike the original Chinese story. Erwin will...oh well spoilers. Anyway...if you want, you can read the original at Qidian. Though you will have to deal with the shitty google translate.**

 **Swear it was pain to figure out what went where...**

 **Well...Thanks for reading. Drop any questions or anything that you want to say in the review.**

 **Cheers mates!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay.**

 **Oh and today's the 26** **th** **, If anyone remembers what happened today...?**

 **No...?**

 **Chernobyl.**

 **Let's hope nothing like that happens again. Alright let's start...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Yeah, that was how it was supposed to go and I know its not the 26th but the 29th. But as Always, Life fucks you...in the butt.**

 **Let me ask you a question. What happened when you send a lazy guy on a death march...?**

 **You got 10 seconds.**

 **...**

 **No...?**

 **Well, the answer is a freaking hospital bed.**

 **Guess trying to review half of the syllabus in my 36 hour marathon was a bad idea. Oh well...woke up with a drip attached to my hand.**

 **...anyway, my doctor was pretty nice guy. Told me to relax for one day...**

 **And so...I got delayed.**

 **Anyway...let's get started.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 5]**

* * *

"What the fuck was that just now...?" I took rapid breaths gulping in as much oxygen as I could as I tried to calm down.

The landing would have gone smooth...as smooth as a crash landing could be, but then the freaking Germans just had to fire on THEIR OWN GODAMN PLANE...!

I mean could that idiot not see the fucking swastikas painted on the fucking plane...? Even if he couldn't see that he could have at least recognized his own plane...!

"If I even get my hands on that bastard..."

"General! General! Are you all right? Were you injured?" Col. Wolfe voice came through the headphones. I picked them up and put them on.

"We're fine." I replied back weakly.

"That's great General. It was a perfect landing."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Colonel Wolfe. You have completed your mission, you can return, you shouldn't have too much fuel left."

"Will obey, General. Also General you should get out of there. You are currently in the middle of the Battlefield. Good Luck,"

"Thank you, Lieutenant Colonel, I wish you return safely. Huh, Wait what...?"

I felt as pat on the back and taking off the headphones looked back. Major Hans was standing there looking traumatised.

Oh great...don't tell me he got PTSD from that...

Anyway, we should leave.

I took off the seatbelt and stood up, "Right now we are in the middle of the battlefield, we must move," Hans gave a slight nod.

I opened the door to the cabin and immediately I was greeted by a dozen soldiers who were staring at me blankly.

"Is anyone injured?" I asked but no one replied. Did I say something...

Suddenly the group knocked out of their blankness and the cabin was filled with cheers.

"Long live the Deputy!" "Long Live the Reich!" "We're still alive! Praise the God."

"Reporting, in addition to some with minor injuries, everyone else is not injured." Frank reported.

"I see, Listen up. We are now at the centre of the battlefield. Organize everything you need, help the wounded, we'll leave immediately," A minute later Rundolf pushed opened the cabin door and immediately jumped back as a few bullets hit the plane.

"The British, the British are shooting at us!" Hans shouted. The aircraft could withstand general rifle fire, but if it was a machine gun, then you might as well write your Will, to say nothing of the British Tanks that were still around.

"General, the cabin door is facing the British positions, we are stuck!" Randolph shouted. The others were still lying with their heads on the floor in case of another attack.

"Don't panic! Everyone follow me to the cockpit. There is an escape door for pilots, and the door opens to the left. Bring the wounded, take your things, we're leaving!" I commanded and then crawled my way to the cockpit.

* * *

Captain Müller stood in his trench looking at the bomber through a telescope.

He took notice of the plane when it had abruptly appeared from above the battlefield, we was momentarily confused when he saw smoke coming from the plane.

"Hope they will be alright," He muttered, he was about to look away when he noticed that a 20mm gun nearby was adjusting itself, and began to fire upon the bomber.

He nearly fainted on the spot.

That idiot must have been confused by the smoke or something. But they can't even recognize their own aircraft?

What bullshit was this...?

A few minutes ago, a few had Me109s appeared overhead, At least that plane looked like the French Br693. But to not even recognize a He111, that's ridiculous.

Just as Captain Müller was about to send a messenger to stop that idiot gunner on the hillside, the gunner got a lucky hit and a round impacted on the plane, sending it crashing towards the ground.

But that wasn't the end of it. He watched as the plane skidded towards the direction of a British Tank that was advancing towards the German lines.

He stared as the plane rammed into the Tank which tried to get out of the way, nearly fainting again.

"It seems it will be heavy casualties." His adjutant standing nearby muttered.

Then the plane spun around and slid a few more meters on the ground, the Müller saw the insignia on the plane. In addition to the ordinary Luftwaffe emblem, there was also painted a large silver eagle and a bright red swastika.

Müller almost had a heart attack from the shock and regret, "The… The Führer Headquarters…" He muttered.

Müller felt that today would be his day. Facing the sudden British attack, they would be sustaining heavy losses. However, relying on their courage and desperate resistance, they would beat back the British offensive.

His dream of obtaining a second-class Iron Cross was likely within reach. But then it turns out that he shot down a plane from the main headquarters.

"Military court", "Verdict", "Death sentence", "Hard labor", several words swirled constantly in Müller's mind.

Müller's adjutant took out a telescope and then proceeded to stare at the plane, while Müller took out his Luger and thought about ending it all.

"Sir, there are survivors!" His adjutant suddenly yelled. Müller threw away his pistol and snatching the telescope from his adjutant, looked towards the wreck.

When he saw that within the cockpit there was someone moving, he let out a little sigh of relief. Then he heard a burst of fierce gunshots. The British had started to shoot the plane.

"Shit!" He snapped out of his and turned to his soldiers.

"What in the blazes are you all fools doing!" Müller shouted at the soldiers who were still staring in awe at the plane.

"Why are you not shooting!? Cover the plane! Mortar! I need smoke bombs around the plane now! Cover the enemy's sight! COVER THEM NOW!"

The German soldiers reacted immediately and started crazily shooting bullets, lighting up the British positions. Then a series of shells hit the area between the plane and the British, creating a temporary, blinding smoke screen.

Muller then picked up the telescope and looked at the plane again. Then the cockpit door opened and a group of people jumped down from the plane. Desperately running towards their position.

"It's a general!" Muller almost screamed. He could clearly see through the telescope, the rocky-gray trousers and the scarlet stripes running down then with the golden insignia on the shoulder.

"Keep shooting! Do not stop, cover them!" If they died now, then he would be doomed. He would probably end up on the end of a noose while his family would be put in a concentration camp.

The General and another soldier were carrying one injured airman while another soldier was single–handedly carrying a large briefcase as he ran behind them.

Two SS officers were carrying two large backpacks and an MP-38 in both their hands and were being followed by a junior officer carrying a wooden box. Then the staff officer and another soldier were jointly carrying another airman while holding onto a Mauser in the other.

When the other soldiers in the trenches saw the scene, they all stopped shooting and desperately waved to them. 10 meters from the trenches, the smoke screen began to thin and the British bullet began to land near them. Several shells exploded around them, the shock waves almost knocking them over.

"Come with me, we're going to help them. Keep shooting!" Müller yelled before jumping out and rushing towards the General. With the help of Müller and a few other soldiers who had followed him, they finally finished the last ten meters and jumped into the trenches.

Then the British, seeing that the target had entered the trenches also stopped shooting. The gunfire started to quiet down and the Battlefield went silent.

* * *

"That was one hell of a work out..." I was lying on the ground. Carrying a person and running eight hundred meters in only half a minute was simply a miracle.

Looks like I found a new way to increase the performance of any soldier, to have someone take a gun behind them and shoot live bullets at them. **[AN- The Idea of the Commissar is born]**

"Okay, everyone's here?" I asked the men who were fighting over the water canteens or lying on the ground panting.

"We are fine General, it seems no one is hurt." Hans said after taking a deep breath. He was slumped over an ammo box while still guarding the suitcase. What was in that suitcase anyway...?

"General!" I looked around, and there was the officer that had jumped out and helped us get to the trench.

"Captain Stirling Müller. I welcome the General to my position." I nodded and then after catching my breath gave my standard introduction.

"Brigadier General Rudolf Hess. I must thank you for your assistance."

"Rudolf Hess?" The officer rubbed his chin thinking. He glanced at the frozen faces of the soldiers around him and then returned my gaze.

Then his face paled slightly and he immediately saluted, "D-Deputy…Deputy Führer!" All the soldiers immediately reacted, jumping up and standing straight as a pole.

"Relax, relax, and don't forget we're still fighting. Return to your posts. The British have not been beaten yet." I said and my face immediately broke into a smile. I immediately suppressed it but it was seen.

Oh crap, they now...huh...?

Contrary to my thoughts, the soldier immediately relaxed. Was my smile good...?

...oh wait, I had a new body. I no longer posses that...face...

"Go back and man your posts! Did you not hear the general? We are still in battle." Captain Müller immediately shouted towards the gathered men.

The soldiers diligently picked back up their guns and returned to watch the enemy position. But from time to time, they would whisper to each other and briefly glance in my direction.

"Captain Muller." I asked, "What is your station?"

"Heer 7th Panzer Division, 7th Motorized Rifle Brigade, 6th Motorized Regiment, 2nd Battalion." Müller neatly answered. **[Heer = Army]**

"Take me to your division's command. I need to see General Rommel, he should be around your position, right?" I asked him. If I remember correctly he should be somewhere around here.

Müller stared at me blankly before he answered, "General Rommel was badly injured in the last attack and is currently undergoing surgery,"

"What! What did you say! Rommel's Injured? How? Where? When?" There was no mention of anything like this in the Original History.

"It was on that slope, the shells…" Müller pointed at the nearby hill and said solemnly.

"Okay slow down. From the beginning, what happened? Explain your current situation."

"Yes, General." Müller then explained everything in as much detail as possible.

"We advanced to the south of Arras, reaching it by morning. General Rommel took the 25th Panzer Regiment and the 37th Reconnaissance Battalion and went out to survey the surroundings. Then the reconnaissance group was followed by the 7th Motorcycle Battalion. Then we, the 7th Motorized Rifle Regiment were stationed near the back. The 42nd Anti-Tank Battalion guarded our immediate flacks, while the 78th Artillery Regiment and the 58th Engineer Battalion and logistical forces followed at the rear.

Originally, we went very smoothly, without any resistance even, besides two enemy reconnaissance aircraft flying over, nothing happened. However, the road was too difficult to traverse. Several months ago, we were supposed to receive some Half-Tracks but they were never delivered."

"The . 251 that we did have were disabled because of those damn mines. The main vehicles that we had were those Mercedes trucks, which have trouble on these dirt roads. We had to wait for the 78th Artillery Regiment and those in logistics. Soon, the division slowed down to the speed of regular infantry."

"Then, just after lunch, General Rommel returned to the rest of the division. They rushed to our regiment at that moment the time should have been 1:45. I was sitting in the car when I received the order. General Rommel ordered us to speed up the pace because he felt that we were too slow. However we could we not keep up with 25th Panzer Regiment and the distance between us increased."

"Right after Rommel's instruction, we received a report from the 42nd Anti-Tank Battalion that one of their reconnaissance vehicles saw a large number of British tanks and infantry approaching us. Then we started to receive fire from the British."

"As that was ongoing, the 42nd Anti-Tank Battalion had deployed their 37mm Pak 36 anti-tank guns, which should have been able enough to deal with those tanks. So General Rommel also sent our 7th Rifle Regiment's 1st Battalion up to guard the 42nd Anti-Tank Battalion against the British Infantry. Then, the 7th Rifle Regiment also reported that their right wing had been attacked,"

"At that time, all the officers thought it was simply a British harassment hit-and-run and not a dedicated assault. However, we did not expect that the enemy had a new model tank that we've never seen before."

"Our 37mm anti-tank guns were largely ineffective against them. I don't think we could even slow them down. The moment the tanks reached the 1st Battalion, they were routed. It was simply a massacre, barely half made it out."

"And then the tanks shredded the 42nd Anti-Tank Battalion's positions. They were Grinding through the 37mm fire like nothing. I even saw a brave artillery group shoot at a tank from only 5 meters away,"

"Quite a few of the Anti-Tank Battalion died and the others were captured, those poor people…" Müller sighed and said.

"Then those damn British rushed through the Anti-Tank Battalion's positions to the road, appearing only 1000 meters away from us. Our light-support artillery and machine guns were still hanging on the trucks."

"There was no shelter and all we had to flee like scared mice,"

"But then...some of the armoured vehicles and the 222's volunteered to be the rear-guard."

"It was because of their sacrifice that we all managed to retreat. God bless those brave souls,"

"We retreated to the Southeast however the trucks were still stuck in the soft dirt. The only choice we had was to push them every so often. Then we withdrew here, where we are now." He said indicating around him.

"Here, we found these trenches, it seems that the French dug them in the last war and didn't fill them back allowing us to make use of them."

"General Rommel ordered the establishment of defensive positions on the spot. We only have the 2nd and 3rd Battalions left from the 7th Regiment, and the 58th Engineer Battalion. The 42nd Anti-Tank Battalion that guarded our left flank, and the non-combat troops and the communications unit. The 78th Artillery Regiment only had one 150mm self-propelled artillery piece and a traction-style 105mm heavy infantry artillery piece. And the 88mm artillery pieces were like it disappeared. The division was truly spread out too long when the order for withdrawal was issued, they were still far behind."

"General Rommel ordered for the artillery to be placed in the woods behind this slope. Then General Rommel called most of the command and officers of the three regiments onto that hill. I was ordered to stick in the front and hold the position. The anti-tank gun was to fortify my left wing and on the right, were six 75mm infantry support guns. And in my position, was the 50mm mortar. General Rommel put his command car and communications camp just underneath the hill. Because the vehicles had at least 20mm machine guns mounted atop them, it made up for the lack of firepower. General Rommel actually placed near all of our heavy machine guns on the slope, under his personal command,"

"Soon after, the enemy began its attack. We successfully repulsed the first infantry charge, and later they sent a few tanks. As we were about to fire, the enemy wildly bombarded us with their artillery. General Rommel, the division staff, and regiment commanders were all hit in the first round of shelling."

"Furthermore, it also destroyed almost all of our 20mm guns. The second round of shelling followed soon after. Destroying the armoured vehicles on the hillside, and the entirety of the communications camp was up in smoke. My old adjutant was inside. He wanted to get a spare battery, but the result was that he was killed."

"All of our radio communications have been destroyed, so we have since lost contact with the other troops. The enemy tanks were still present and fortunately, the engineering battalion made a temporary anti-tank mine. Coupled with our light artillery, mortars, and of course the Me110's that came out of nowhere. We finally made them retreat, for now at least."

"We then rushed to the hill are found heavy casualties, General Rommel was the sole survivor of that bombardment. We found him under the bodies of the other officer who tried to protect him. May god bless them,"

What kind of fucking history was this...?

From what he just said it seemed like the Entire German advance had been stopped. Expect Heinz Guderian's assault on France, the entire German attack on France was pretty much done.

And it was not only that...It also meant that Germany itself was open to assault.

The Germans were originally supposed to blaze through the Battle of Arras forcing the British to retreat.

But that was happening...? And what about Rommel...?

Rommel in North Africa would have made the French and British crap in their pants when they heard the name "The Desert Fox". He was literally be the stuff of nightmares for the Allied Soldier there.

From what I have analysed the largest difference in the timelines was that the 88mm artillery was not able to keep up with the main force causing the 7th Panzer Division to be quickly defeated by the British.

But what does this mean for me...?

I'm currently stuck in the German lines with the British almost upon us.

Their attack is Imminent. If I am lucky to survive the attack what will happen...?

I'll most probably be sent to a POW camp.

...

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME...?

I JUST GOT A NEW LIFE AND THE FIRST THING THAT I FIND IS THAT I'M ABOUT TO DIE...?

...I won't accept this.

It seems there is only one way now...and only one road for me to take.

"Captain Müller. Who is the highest commander right now?" After a moment of silence he replied.

"It is me, the previous was General Rommel, however before the medics started to operate on him he handed the chain of command to me."

I now took a deep breath.

"I will be relieving you of your command. I am now the highest commander of the 7th Panzer Division. You will now follow my Orders,"

"Yes, General!" Müller said happily, obviously it was a load off his back.

"Captain, do you know the situation of the other troops?"

"To our southwest would be the 7th regiment's position. You can still hear the voices of fighting, I'm not too certain on their status. General Rommel had called the 25th Panzer Regiment back some time ago. They and the 37th Reconnaissance Battalion should near the road. The 78th Artillery Regiment's self-propelled artillery is still in the woods behind us. We have lost all the radio communication equipment, so we had a hard time issuing orders." Muller said with a frown.

"General! We have a radio. An Enigma-encrypted radio station." One of the staff from the plane brought it towards me and then placed the wooden box in front of me.

"We also have a long-wave radio." Randolph pulled out the shiny gray military radio from his backpack.

"Great! Get that radio installed ASAP. Contact the other forces. If we get a response, get it to me as soon as possible!"

"Understood General!"

"Obey, Deputy"

"Captain Müller."

"Yes, General."

"I now appoint you as the head of the 6th Motorized Rifle Regiment. I will also be promoting you to Major. Now you tell me the number of weapons and soldiers we still have, Major."

"W-What...?! Y-Yes General!" Müller was stunned and excited and immediately rushed off.

I looked around and found a telescope placed nearby. Picking it up I looked towards the British lines.

This Life was a boon for me and I will not let go of it easily.

If Fate doesn't want me to live then I will reject my Fate.

I am not Hikigaya Hachiman anymore.

I am not that pathetic Loner who was shunned by everyone.

I am not that pitiful waste of flesh and Bones anymore.

I am Brigadier General Rudolf Hess and I will write my own history.

...and I shall write it with the blood of my enemies.

* * *

 **Pretty crappy ending right...?**

 **Compared to the other guys and the last ending, this one was much worse. And I had to take most of that Military stuff in the middle from the Original story...sigh.**

 **Sorry Armantus again, I was only able to extend it to 1.5K extra.**

 **So, basically now our 8man has gotten into the character I've made for him. He's sort of a replacement of Rommel.**

 **Speaking of whom, did you know that in the original story Edwin Rommel was killed instead of getting injured...?**

 **Honestly, I also couldn't bear to see that. It was also because I once planned for a story with 8man as Rommel...*SIGH* Well, I did get him in my Revenge story...so it was fine I guess.**

 **So, he's not a hardcore military general yet. He'll have support.**

 **And I've got an idea as to how I'll fit the Oregairu cast here.**

 **This ship is 8m...I mean Rudolf Hess X Yukino...lol. (JKL, Its very far to be sure)**

 **Though I discussed it with a few other people notably, Sempai and Armantus and I managed to figure out how I will end.**

 **Well, the same was the Original Ended.**

 **Oh well, last thing folks. Do drop a review or something...or maybe anything. Why...? Cause I got to put something in my author's notes mates...**

 **I mean, my stories mostly start with my notes and comments...so do post something which I can talk about...**

 **Or most probably I'll torture you all with random medical notes straight from Yokochi. Thanks Armantus, I owe you one for that. The book was fantastic, even surprised my Old man...he was more used to Cunningham.**

 **Well...nothing else left people.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Cheers mates!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I'm back...and I got a new position..."Shittiest fanfiction writer of Oregairu fandom," I rank even higher than Shekel...Ha Ha. Thank you for giving me this honour.**

 **Well...glad to see my skills are recognized as always.**

 **Though I'll be upsetting you, No 8man X Hitler for you...sorry mate.**

 **And RalphZiggy I did rename this to the New Führer for a good reason mate.**

 **Well Senpai...talks are going on with the Russians for a new Alliance, you know cause 8man knows he can't set off the Russian Steamroller...at least not now.**

 **Well Anon-kun about the Brits...well, they will shudder in terror when they hear the name of...Dunkirk.**

 **Well my AN is out of the way...So let's start. Oh and I'll be updating this again later today...or tomorrow...just this week...sigh.**

 **I've been triggered too much today...YAAAHH!**

 ***Imitates yelling from Mount and Blade***

* * *

 **[Chapter 6]**

* * *

On the British side of the 50th Infantry Division, 151st Brigade Leader Willie Glenn was holding his binoculars and looking towards the German positions.

He still felt his head hurt from the scolding, General Franklyn had just delivered to him over the radio. The General was simply enraged and Colonel Glenn could even feel the saliva that would have flown onto his face.

"I lose six Matildas and I get scolded like an unruly dog," The officers standing nearby wisely kept their mouth shut.

"Some were clamouring to send me to military court. To defeat the enemy and not suffering setbacks, why do they not realise that it is just a dream...?" Colonel Glenn muttered to himself.

Their plan was perfect. The 5th Battalion of the 13th brigade and their 151st Battalion along with a heavy tank brigade would go southeast. Their air reconnaissance aircraft had reported seeing some German troops moving west. One of them was a Panzer Division and the other a motorized infantry regiment. The two were alone and there were no immediate troops nearby.

If the plan had gone correctly, then the 151st and 13th Brigade would have suddenly appeared on the enemy's flank, they could then have cut off the German infantry and the Panzer division in half.

Then they could focus on annihilating the forward tank regiment, which would have then lost their infantry protection. Then two divisions of French soldiers would be rushed from the northeast. Then as they would join up, they would strike at the heart of the German forces and eliminate them.

At the beginning of the assault, the key players were the "Matilda" tanks. With their extraordinary armour, they were the best assets of the British. Not only did they along with the infantry wipe out a whole battalion of Germans, they also destroyed the German anti-tank positions.

At that time, they could clearly see the enemy's infantry and trucks, like sitting ducks on the dirt road. As long as the British troops kept advancing they would be completely victorious. However, it was completely unexpected that two German tanks and an armored vehicle would block their pursuit.

The two Panzer 38(t)'s 37mm gun had no effect on the tank's armour. However, it still posed a threat to the infantry. The two tanks continued to move about, avoiding grenades, and simultaneously mowing down the British troops with its machine guns. The armored vehicle was like a Mongol warrior, constantly dropping back and forth on the dirt road taking out any soldier in its site.

Taking advantage of the Matilda tanks being focused on the tanks, it fired its 20mm gun into the infantry. With its high rate of fire and its deadly stopping power, there was little that could be done but find shelter.

The two tanks and the armoured car were finally destroyed by the British thirty minutes later but at the cost of most of their soldiers.

He had ordered for the troops to desperately hurry and chase the enemy. However, by the time his forces had caught up, he saw that the Germans had established a good defensive position. To test their capabilities, he ordered a light attack with the infantry. The other side was prepared and started firing on the troops immediately as they entered into range.

However, it seemed that the Germans did not have any artillery. So he ordered the rear 25 lb artillery groups to bombard the German positions. It seems that the bombardment was effective as it destroyed a lot of their armored vehicles and their machines guns on the hillside. Then he ordered that the Matilda attack along with the infantry.

However, he didn't expect that the crafty Germans would still have some cards on them.

They revealed their light infantry artillery and anti-tank guns, the Germans had also hidden anti-tank mines, resulting in the destruction of four tanks. Another one then stopped in the middle of the battlefield with the tank crews fleeing on foot.

It was then that German fighters appeared out of nowhere and started strafing the ground troops. Destroying the morale of the infantry and ruining the near perfect attack. Thankfully, the troops had several 40 mm machine guns that forced the planes to return to a high altitude.

He almost laughed when he saw that even the Germans were shooting at the planes. Did the German artillery not know how to identify their own aircraft?

How did they even train their soldiers?

When the Bomber appeared, he stopped laughing. The two engines were stalled and one left a trail of white smoke. That plane was actually planning on landing in the middle of the battlefield. And then the German gunners landed a hit on the place sending it crashing at one of the Matilda's.

He wondered how the tank crew felt after being rammed and their tank disabled.

Looking at the plane, the fuselage had the bright red swastika printed on so it seemed to be a special purpose aircraft. He immediately ordered the soldiers to shoot the plane to see how the Germans would response. Now thinking of it, he really regretted the decision at the time. He should have directly ordered his men to destroy the plane. The German reaction was enough to prove that point.

By the time the order was issued, the Germans had launched smoke bombs and covered their sight and by the time the smoke cleared, the survivors of the plane had already made it to the trenches. Using his Binoculars he had faintly seen the uniform of a senior general.

Later he was berated by General Franklin for losing the tanks on the radio.

And now he was hell-bent on repaying the humiliation by defeating the Germans quickly. Colonel Glenn looked at the table, his time was running out. He must secure that hill before sunset or he would face a military tribunal. **[Brits love to shoot their own men, if they are officers even better]**

Glen and his staff stared for a long time at that map, but could not think of a way to breach the German defenses.

In the end, Glenn decided to follow the standard British tactic, "First we blanket their positions with heavy fire and destroy their minefield. Followed by artillery bombardment, then ten minutes after, we launch a strike with our infantry and tanks." His officer saluted and then moved out to give the orders.

* * *

Being a Commanding officer is a pain in the ass...

When I was a Pilot, I just had to follow my orders and then I was done. But now, being in charge was just a pain. Now I had to deal with the expectations of every soldier that I was in-charge of and I had the duty to get them through this...alive.

Though it is exciting a fair bit, but the position I am stuck in is very perilous. I then spotted a familiar figure coming towards me.

"Major Müller! Do you have the reports yet?" Müller trotted over and saluted, he then said, "Reporting General, the unit statistics have been compiled. We have 897 infantry, 37 junior officers, 28 non-combatants, 148 artillery and technical engineers. 36 machine guns, 20 anti-tank guns."

"We also have four 150 mm self-propelled artillery, six 75 mm light infantry artillery pieces, seven 37 mm anti-tank guns, one 20 mm machine gun, and twelve 50 mm mortars. We have fourteen trucks of infantry ammunition, and two of artillery shells."

"We have two field kitchens, but we currently only have a day's rations left. The other materials are still in the supply line, which...we don't know where they have ended up,"

"We also have two of the 221th armored vehicles. They were parked on the hillside and escaped unscathed. However, their captain died in the shelling. So, all that's left are two frightened drivers. We also have four Sk 600 motorcycles and 2 Adler off-road trucks."

"So we barely have a 1000 people..." I took in a cold breath,"Whether it is in the number of men or in firepower, we can't match the British. Before we crashed, I saw at least two regiments, one battalion of tanks, and one battalion of artillery,"

"It seems that we are facing an entire British brigade." Müller said.

It would be a lot easier if I hadn't noticed something about the British tanks. The British have the Matilda II. It has the twice the speed of its predecessor, Matilda I while also having the Armour of a medium tank. Its 40 mm gun can pierce through most of our tanks. And because of the crazy Armour, nothing expect the 75 mm guns on the Panzer IV's can retaliate.

And we don't have any...

Fortunately, it seems that there are not too many of the Matilda II's, maybe only about ten. Müller reported that they had destroyed two of them from the mines.

"Our goal should be to get rid of those Matilda II's otherwise we won't stand a chance,"

Müller asked, "What should we do General?"

"What can we do? We must hold the line here. Here and no further, any retreat will bring about a massacre. If this position falls, it will not only be the destruction of the entire division, but it will leave the Rhine Valley totally open to attacks. We must make our stand here." Müller's face paled as he heard me.

"Go, tell the soldiers to save their ammunition. Anything less than a British Charge, the machine guns will not fire. We have to conserve our ammunition."

"Understood." Müller nodded and prepared to return to the front positions as he was almost out of the door I suddenly though of something and called out to him. Müller immediately turned back.

"Major!"

"Yes General?"

"Tell the artillery on the flanks to shift positions. Immediately!"

"General...?"

"Our artillery positions have been exposed, they will certainly be hit when the next assault commences. Order them to change their positions," Müller saluted and rushed out. Just then Randolph entered the dug-in shelter.

"General, we have contacted the remaining troops of the 78th Artillery Regiment." He brought along a radio operator.

"Great! I'll take it right now."

From the headphones came an anxious voice, "General Rudolf, I am Lieutenant Colonel Slumm from the 78th, Major Hans has explained me your situation. We have been unable to contact you and accidentally went in the wrong direction. We are attempting to move to your position now, General."

"Where are you right now? What happened?" Just how the hell did they end up in the wrong direction...? I'm pretty sure their comms were alright.

"W-We are to your southeast 10 kilometers. General, rest assured that I will strive to reach your position in 20 minutes. No, we will arrive before 20 minutes." The man's voice was shaky and wavering as if he feared the blame for their loses would be put on him.

"Then I will be waiting for you. Right now, your guns are the key to our survival, do you understand, Colonel Slumm? You have 20 minutes," I put down the receiver, well this was some news...let's hope the Brits don't attack before that.

"Randolph! Continue to contact the other forces, anyone around us," I looked up and ordered him. It would be great if I could get a few more units.

"Understood, General!"

"Still...How did they get so far behind us, 10 kilometers..? How does that even happen..?" I asked Müller who had just rushed into the shelter. He stopped for a second trying to understand what I was saying.

"I'm not too sure what happened either. As far as I was aware, they were dragging the 88 mm anti-aircraft guns with their .7's and the 105 mm field gun with their 8-ton trucks."

"So...what do you have to report...?" He did come back in a few seconds so he must have something. He came to realization and immediately stood up straight as a pole.

"Reporting to General Rudolf, General Rommel is just out of Surgery," He had just finished before I immediately stood up.

"How is he...?" I asked.

"He is fine General, however the doctors warned that he may have to retire from being a Commander..." Müller said sadly.

What...? Does that mean the Legend that was Desert Fox will never go into battle again...?

This timeline is fucked up too much...

"Can I visit him...?"

"Sir the Surgeon said that he is just out of surgery and he is still unconscious. I would advise you to visit him a bit late-"

"INCOMING!" Suddenly the Watch's roared and everyone threw themselves on the ground. Then the British bombardment began. Four towers of dirt and dust were blown up into the air and large pieces of soil mixed with grass fell like rain into the trenches. In several places soldiers were even buried underneath the falling soil. The constant, violent explosions ruptured the eardrums of those nearby. Blood dripping down from their ears.

"It's a barrage! The British will launch an infantry charge soon." Müller screamed over the explosions.

"Damn the British have Howitzers, they will pound us to hell!" Randolph yelled as he took cover.

"No it's not like that, The British are destroying the anti-tank mines and softening up our front line. Then they will bombard our artillery positions, Müller, did you inform the artillery groups to move?" I grabbed a hold of Müller and screamed into his ear.

"I notified them General!" Müller nodded.

"Good, order all of the soldiers to wait for my orders before engaging. Wait until the enemy gets within 200 meters. Understood...?"

"Affirmative!" Müller quickly left and passed the order to the other officers while trying to stay as low as possible.

"Randolph," I shouted at the nearby officer, "Get a few weapons and get the men together." He looked at me with a shocked face before nodding and moving out.

If I had to die I would rather go out in the Blazes of Glory rather than die while stuck in this place.

* * *

The shelling finally stopped after ten minutes. The British had destroyed the open field with their shells, and the anti-tank minefield was completely destroyed. The trenches were still good though. The shelling was quite ineffective against the infantry. Besides injuries from stones and some burst eardrums, there were few losses.

I also spotted several British shells landing on the former artillery position...they must have wasted quite a number of shells there.

I was now sitting in one of the trenches with the rest of my men. Hans was carrying his Mp-38 and squatting next to the communications radio. Randolph was wearing a headset and still searching for the other forces through the radio completely immersed in his duty. He wasn't even noticing Hans who looked extremely panicked next to him.

Or maybe he was but chose to Ignore him, maybe it was because he was an SS...?

Frank was holding the Mauser 98 k with an attached sniper scope and aiming it towards the British lines. The two junior staff officers were still tinkering with the "Enigma" machine while going through the Code book...

It seems they have little idea how to use it...Wait, why are Inexperienced troops with the Deputy Führer...? Shouldn't I get the cream of the crop...?

I'll petition Hitler to give me some good staff...

Hitler...

It seems that we will be meeting very soon.

As for me, I was also holding a Mauser 98k, the same as Frank. Let's hope my shooting is still just as good when I was in training.

Well...it shouldn't be too bad.

Then, a whistle resounded from the British positions and then a huge crowd of infantry rushed out from the woods across the field. Under the leadership of the officers, the soldiers jumped out from their trenches. The trees roared with the sound of tank engines, the metal clink of the tracks and then three dozen British tanks rushed out with 7 Matilda II leading the front while the remaining tanks followed behind. Passing between the infantry, they rushed towards us.

"It's the Matilda II's all right." Seriously...why is my luck so bad...?

"Don't worry, aside from the Armour its firepower is not much of a problem. Hans tell the officers to fire only when the enemy is in within a 100 meters,"

All the soldiers and officers watched as the enemy was approaching them. They adjusted their rifles and several officers passed around grenades to the soldiers.

Some old looking soldiers took out their bayonets and started attaching them to the ends of the rifles. The other recruits seeing them followed suit and equipped their own bayonets.

I considered the thought for a moment before shrugging it off and putting it at the back of my head.

...I'm better off using a rifle.

We watched as the Infantry rushed forward towards us.

Honestly...we don't have a chance to get out alive...

Though our moral may be high...we're just not equipped to fight Tanks.

And we don't have Air-support...

Damn...if we only had some sort of weapon to drive them off...

Uh...why can't I think about anything...?

Ok...let's try again...

What you do when you have a wave of angry people coming at you...?

You call the Riot police...and what do they do...?

...

A small idea came into my mind and I moved towards Randolph.

"Get me the Mortar teams," Randolph quickly followed my orders and immediately connected me to the Commander of the Mortar teams.

"Officer, can your Mortar teams modify your rounds...? Can you add something to your smoke bombs...?"

After giving his orders I repeated this with the Commanders of the other Artillery units and immediately called over Müller and gave him new orders.

He looked horrified for an instant before his face transformed into seriousness.

"Yes general, your orders shall be passed down,"

"General! Look at the British...!" Frank suddenly shouted at me and I went towards the front to investigate and my jaw almost dropped.

I knew the Matildas were slow...but I had no idea they were this slow...

In a normal advance the Tanks led the Charge while the Infantry used them as cover while protecting them from any close range attacks.

But what I was seeing right now seems to be nothing more than a huge Military failure.

The Tanks were moving so slow that the British Officers seemed to have decided that they would never get to the enemy lines hence they had ordered the Infantry to advance while leaving the Tanks behind.

So currently the Infantry were charging in formation and playing the role of the meat shield while the Tanks were falling behind...

"Are those British Commanders really that stupid...?" I asked to no one in particular. However it seemed that everyone in the trenches seemed to share my opinion as they stared at the scene in disbelief. Germany's Soldier prioritized Discipline and Tactics for every soldier hence everyone was currently staring at this Military Blunder.

"When your enemy makes mistakes, don't correct them." Frank suddenly broke the silence and snapped everyone out of their thoughts.

"Steady your aim. Don't fire until the command to fire is given!" Officers walking in the trenches reminded the troops again as everyone readied themselves for the attack.

"General," Müller suddenly appeared next to me. He was holding a Luger, "They are almost a 100 meters away,"

I looked back at the British. I could clearly see their Khaki uniforms and even their faces. Several of them looked extremely young. They seem they were only 17 or 18 years at most.

I had no choice left. I gave the command.

"Fire..."

* * *

Harrison increased his grip on his Enfield rifle as he ran towards the German position. He positioned his rifle so that the equipped bayonet did not hit the trooper next to him.

He wasn't carrying much, he just wanted to become like one of those Veterans who had led the charge. His bag pack that made a loud metallic ding for every step he took and his helmet that was becoming crooked all excited him, just as it did being in a charge along with hundreds of other soldiers.

He was finally going to become a true soldier like his Grandfather. He still remembered how his grandfather had returned from the War with a lot of medals and lot of Antiques. And the tales he told...Harrison was instantly smitten and applied to the Army at the first chance he got.

He ran desperately he could now see the German's faces. They seemed emotionless and did nothing. Were they going to surrender...?

'It doesn't matter,' Harrison thought, this battle would become his stepping stone towards him becoming a Hero. He even though about the things he would say when he suddenly noticed the Veterans who had led the charge slowing their speed and slowly move towards the rear of the charge.

However it didn't see like that to Harrison who saw the lead being empty and moved towards the front. He just saw them as old fogies who got scared.

He was now at the head of the charge. Adrenaline ran through his veins as excitement filled him and in his excitement he let out a yell, he was immediately followed by several other after which everyone started shouting as they ran.

Then Harrison heard a command and a pistol discharge from the German line and then his shout of excitement turned into one of panic and horror as he saw the face of Hell.

The German opened fire with their MG-42s machine guns which let out crazy roars as it fired 1200 rounds per minute tearing apart the British who were nearest to the trenches. Harrison saw his fellow soldier suddenly stop and then twirl around and fall in strange ways like they were part of some travelling theater. The Mausers let out a crisp bang with each shot while the Mp 38 rang out with its rapid but light singing.

The 100 meters between the two forces turned into a scene of Death. The first row was literally torn to pieces while the ones behind them immediately dove for cover or fell clutching their wounds. Their Charge was instantly stopped.

However no mercy was given, the German soldier quickly chucked their prepared Stielhandgranate into the British crowd. The Brits on the other hand couldn't respond as they couldn't throw their own grenades at far...not to mention that no one was stupid enough to try and stand up.

Then as the British soldiers were cursing their officers they all heard the sound of Artillery. Screams rang out between then to scatter but this just served to increase the confusion. They watched as the hit before them. But to the surprise the shells never blew up but instead started to issue white smoke. Immediately, the whole field began to fill up with smoke blocking the view of the two forces.

It might seem a good chance to advance or retreat but the Germans didn't give them a chance to think as they kept up their fire making the soldiers keep their heads down.

"What do we do sir...?" Harrison asked the CO who was also lying down next to him.

"We have no choice lad. We have to wait for the tanks. But...why did the Jerries deploy smoke...it makes no sense...Perhaps..."

"Mortars!" Another soldier yelled before everyone dropped closer to the ground as Mortar shells landed close to the British, however just like the Artillery shells...they didn't blow up.

Instead they slowly started a strange colored mist and Immediately the soldiers began to cough and clutch their chest in pain. Now almost all the soldiers were either coughing violently or rolling around in pain.

Harrison saw terror in the eyes of the Veterans before he saw one slowly get up and stand while staring in the direction of the German lines.

It was then he noticed that the Germans had stopped firing their guns and the place was strangely silent, expect for the sounds of their tanks.

Harrison slowly picked himself up and spotted a figure moving out of the smoke. But that wasn't important as he spotted something that made his hair stand on end.

He was wearing a Gas Mask and so were all of the soldiers following him. Immediately his mind was overtaken by panic as he realised what actually was going on, but before he could speak someone else said it before him.

"GAS!"

* * *

 **[Chapter 6 End]**

* * *

 **Thanks N00BWR1TER your story gave me the kick to finish this.**

 **Well...that's the beginning of how he kicks the Brits arse.**

 **Also can I ask you guys something...**

 **CAN SOMEONE TELL JUST WHY THE FUCK IS THE POLISH STORYLINE SO FUCKED UP IN "WITH FIRE AND SWORD" BECAUSE I SWEAR I FOUGHT NEXT TO IMPOSSIBLE BATTLES IN THERE...!**

 **And how the hell do you become a legit king in "Mount and Blade Warband" without other telling you that you will never be recognized.**

 **I swear that Nord guy...Jarl Oalf, I had destroyed his Army. Taken over all of Nordland and every fief and castle of theirs...**

 **And he still says neither can he recognize me as king nor will he join me...**

 **...some of you think of me as a Villan right...?**

 **Then listen to this...I got a 90 Swabian Knights 70 Mamelukes and 80 Khergit Lancers and Horse archers. And not to mention the hundreds of Infantry from all fractions garrisoned in my castles.**

 **And I control all of Swadia, Kingdom of Rhoks and Arabia...**

 **And they still don't recognize me as King...**

 **Anyone who knows what the problem is...?**

 **Otherwise I'll end up conquering everything...with no one recognizing me as king.**

 **Well...bumped off topic...**

 **Anyway. Leave a review so that I have something to talk about in my author's note.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Cheers mates!**


End file.
